


more than the sea.

by karasus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aquariums, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral, Pining, but devildom aquariums i guess lol, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasus/pseuds/karasus
Summary: “It was stupid, really. Why did he feel such an ache in his chest? Leviathan grumbled quietly to himself, he hated how he was starting to feel, he should’ve just been happy to be with you today, but all of your attention had been taken away from him. That only made him more frustrated with himself. But, when he glanced up to you, taking in your expression, he couldn’t help but just think to himself.‘They’re so cute.’”
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189





	more than the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous  
> "hi i love your works! could i please request a fluffy piece about levi and mc going to an aquarium, and mc charming levi by talking about how cute all the sea creatures are? (this might be a little specific so feel free to leave it out, but if you include anything about mc loving cuttlefish/octopi it'd be appreciated) thank you very much and i hope you have a good day!"

Aquariums were far and few in the Devildom, but luckily, you happen to know Leviathan, who knows the best ones to go to. So when he agreed to come out of his room and join you on the excursion, you were beyond ecstatic. Though, Leviathan can’t help but still fight you when you knocked on his door in the morning.

“Levi!” You called through the wood, your voice carrying your excitement. “Are you ready to go?”

You could hear grumbling beyond the door and shuffling before it creaked open, his frown showing face as he peeked through. “Do I really have to go? Can’t you take someone else?”

“What do you mean take someone else?” You pouted, bitterly. “Of course you have to go! You promised!” You pushed his door open more, which he didn’t fight, his gaze only averting from yours. “I was looking forward to spending the day with you.”

Leviathan stuttered slightly, hiding his blooming cheeks behind his arm. “Y-You don’t mean that …” he mumbled, “I don’t know why you would want to go to an aquarium anyways.”

“Eh?” Your brow creased with concern. “Who wouldn’t want to go to an aquarium? They’re amazing!” He blinked, taken back by your response. “And I mean what I say.”

He could feel his cheeks darken some, more than they already had, but he let out a small grumble in submission. “A-Alright … Let’s go then …”

You beamed brightly, quickly latching onto one of his arms. “Awesome! Thank you, Levi!” Despite his continuous stuttering, he didn’t fight you on holding onto him.

-

The trek to the aquarium was shorter than you had anticipated, which surprised you more. You were shocked at how close one was to the House of Lamentation, but considering you weren’t exactly allowed to explore on your own in the Devildom, you could only grumble to yourself as to why no one’s mentioned this sooner. You couldn’t find yourself to be too upset by this discovery though, now that you’ve finally arrived to enjoy this with no one other than Leviathan.

Inside was no different than any human world aquarium, lit with the blues of the water and decorated by the dim lighting of the rooms. The main difference was the creatures that swam along the hallways of the aquarium, none of them familiar to you, but your eyes still twinkled as you admired their colors and shapes, their sizes and patterns, you were mesmerized by the creatures. You walked slowly with Leviathan, your gaze stuck to the tank.

“Wow …!” You gaped, stopping and inching closer to observe the animals. “This is amazing! I’ve never seen anything like this!”

To Leviathan, he’s seen this all before, completely familiar with the creatures of water in all three realms, but when he watched you admire them, he felt like he was seeing them all over again. Through your eyes, he could see how wonderful they were.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, “they’re pretty great.”

You took your time looking at all the creatures in amazement, taking each note of them into your memory, branding it into your head. Your excitement escalated when you saw a touch pool in an adjacent room, you squeezed your hands around Leviathan’s arm, bouncing slightly.

“Let’s go over there!”

Before he could respond, you dragged Leviathan with you to the touch pool, quickly coming to a free edge not surrounded by little demons. You leaned over the edge, looking at the Devildom’s bottom feeders and shellfish. They were somewhat similar to ones you could find in the human realm, but their colors differed with brights of green and purples. What looked to be a starfish but with added appendages and completely smooth over the top with a shiny, shell-like center.

Leviathan noticed you stare and reached past you, his hand dipping into the water and grazing across the creature. You expected, like any animal would, for it to flinch away, but instead, it cuddled against his hand, crawling into his palm.

“Oh my gosh …!” You giggled. “It’s so cute!”

He glanced back to you, and his cheeks fumed bright red, your expression completely taking him aback. You genuinely found the creature adorable, which to him he found surprising, he’s never seen anyone find interest in the animals of the sea, let alone finding them cute. Leviathan averted his gaze, looking back to the animal in his palm and noticing as others started making their way towards him, a natural reaction.

“Levi,” you called, tugging on the sleeve of his jacket. “Is it okay for me to touch?”

“O-Oh … Yeah, just be gentle,” he said, watching as you carefully touched the smooth surface of the creature in his palm. It wiggled and tickled in his palm, but he attempted to keep quiet, his heart feeling as if it were to burst. He could feel the starfish-like creature accepting your touch and warming up to you. Part of him could believe that possibly it was his presence that helped the animal be comfortable with you, but as he watched your curious movements and the happiness in your eyes, he believed it was all you. Of course, it was you, after all, you were amazing.

“Can we check out what's over there?”

Leviathan blinked, glancing to where you pointed. It was the direction that led to more deep-sea creatures and he nodded, gently removing the animal from his hand and following you as the two of you made your way.

You didn’t think you could feel yourself get any more excited, but when you saw the array of sea creatures in front of you, all you wanted to do was press your face to the glass of the tanks. Knowing the Devildom’s sea was filled with such amazing things, you could basically feel yourself jitter. Some of their sharks were striped with colorful lines, some were iridescent, some had three eyes or more. Their fish were either large or small, some almost so minuscule that you could’ve missed it if you weren’t looking close enough, some had teeth and others had limbs even.

Your attention was completely drawn over though when you saw a tank, with a creature that was long, larger than anything you had seen yet, and dotted with purple and yellow, it’s head orangey-red. It looked just like an octopus, but its size was anything you had yet to ever see in person. Leviathan noticed as you slowly approached the tank, complete astonishment in your eyes as you stared at it.

It was stupid, really. Why did he feel such an ache in his chest? Leviathan grumbled quietly to himself, he hated how he was starting to feel, he should’ve just been happy to be with you today, but all of your attention had been taken away from him. That only made him more frustrated with himself. But, when he glanced up to you, taking in your expression, he couldn’t help but just think to himself.

‘They’re so cute.’

“Levi!” You turned to him, so bright and looking at him. You jogged over to him, quickly taking his hand and dragging you back to the tank. “Look!” You pointed towards the bottom, underneath the octopus-like creature where little, tiny almost translucent animals skittered about. “They look like cuttlefish!”

He heard you talking, but his eyes were glued to where your hand was still in his, squeezing his fingers in your grasp. Leviathan thought for a moment, perhaps you really wanted to come to the aquarium, but maybe- just maybe … you really wouldn’t have gone with anyone else, and only him. His cheeks flushed pink and he looked up to your face, where you were staring at him, a bright smile adorned on your features. Normally he would’ve shied away, keeping eye contact to a minimum, but he felt his stomach flutter with something he hadn’t felt before, something that made him nervous.

“I’m glad I came with you,” he admitted without thought, surprised at himself.

You didn’t miss a beat though. “Yeah! I’m glad I’m with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've never been to an aquarium, so i hope this is still cute
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](karasus.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
